


Cloudy

by eevwritesyandere



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Play, Blackwatch! Jesse, DDLG, Degradation, F/M, Filth, Literal filth, Yandere, Yandere Jesse McCree, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eevwritesyandere/pseuds/eevwritesyandere
Summary: Five months since Jesse had taken you and all of your free will away.Maybe your starting to give in.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Cloudy

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to @Yanderart and @everythinghurtsand_imdying on tumblr for their support and help! Enjoy!

Cloudy. Your head felt extremely cloudy. Filled with mist that was swirling and twirling around your mind's eye. You could see just fine, but everything always had a thin pastel haze over it.  
Weight shifts on the soft plush mattress of your bed as you sit up. The mattress was so so soft. It felt like sleeping on a cloud. You had fuzzy blankets and soft stuffed animals surrounding you, all colored in soft pastels. It was comfortable.

Despite the illusion of comfort the room provided you didn’t want to be here. If you had the opportunity you would get up and leave right now, however ever since you met Jesse McCree your life was taken out of your hands. 

He took care of you. You weren’t allowed any responsibility. You were strangely like a baby, but also a lover. You had rules to follow and punishments that would be dealt out if they weren’t obeyed. You were only allowed to watch Disney movies and your TV time was limited. Jesse decided when you bathed, ate, dressed, slept and woke up. When you had first gotten here and hadn’t quite given in yet he had even threatened to diaper you and control your bladder. You're glad it didn’t happen. 

But strangely, the care had almost become comforting to you. You longed so dearly to be free again, to be able to come and go as you pleased, however not ever needing to care about trivial things like what to wear or being on time was nice sometimes. You hated yourself for thinking that but the thought popped up frequently lately. 

Lately, you’ve been his sweet little girl, you spoke to him nicely, didn’t hit or curse, tolerated him bathing you. In return he’s allowed you the privilege of feeding yourself, an extra hour of TV time on the weekend and when you were especially well behaved, orgasms. 

You weren’t allowed to reach climax yourself. That was one of your rules. Jesse called your privates your princess parts, and only Daddy was allowed to touch those. Once when you had tried to achieve orgasm yourself, he had put you in a chastity belt for two weeks. Since then you decided it was simply easier to not touch. 

McCree left no responsibility for you. Every decision was taken away from you when he took you home from the blackwatch training camp after you failed that initiation test. Now all you do is sit pretty while your Daddy takes care of you. 

Heavy footsteps and the jingling of spurs can be heard from down the hallway. ‘Daddy must have gotten home from work’ you think sleepily. You internally smack yourself as you correct Daddy to Jesse. You must be going insane. 

Keys jingle at the lock to your door and it’s pushed open. You look up to see Jesse. He always came in to give you kisses and cuddles after work before he left you again briefly to change out of his work clothes. In his mind, his baby girl simply just couldn’t wait for him to change. She needed him to know she was safe. 

The man smiles as soon as he sees you. He scoops you up into his arms with ease and peppers kisses all over your face. You smile shakily and place a soft one on his lips. He chuckles softly. “There’s my sweet girl… Daddy missed you all day today baby. Daddy always misses his girl.” 

“Missed you too Daddy.” You mumble into the crook of his neck. You half meant it and half didn’t. He was your tormentor. He raped you and treated you like a baby, however he was the only human you had. He was your only form of human interaction and all that you had to keep you sane in this prison. 

The man sits down on the bed with you and hugs you tight. He notices the frilly sock that you had kicked off of your foot when you were taking a nap. He picks it up off the floor and smiles at you empathically. “Poor thing. Can’t even put your socks on by yourself… what would you do without me?” 

You look down in shame as he bends your leg so he can slip the soft fabric of the sock onto your foot. He gives your head a kiss and mumbles into your hair “You don’t gotta worry about none of that darlin’. Daddy’s always gonna be here. He’ll always take care of you.” 

You shiver at the prospect of living like this forever but manage to give a soft nod in acknowledgement.

He gives you one last peck on the lips before getting up and walking to the door. 

“Daddy’s gonna go change baby. I’ll be right back. You be a good girl for me while I’m gone.” 

You smile and reply in the only way you could “Yes Daddy! I love you!”

Those words still felt foreign on your tongue when addressed to him, however a month ago you had said you loved him for the first time and he was so happy he took you out for a walk. It was wonderful to get some fresh air again. Now it’s become almost a habit in hopes that maybe you’ll gain some treats from the phrase.

You don’t know if you mean it. You certainly don’t think you do at least. However there was no denying you had strong feelings for him. It wasn’t love though… maybe dependency? 

The man chuckles at your enthusiasm. “I love you too pumpkin. I’ll be right back.” As he shuts the door and leaves, you roll over onto your tummy and sigh. You clutch a soft pink bear that sits on your bed and wait. That’s all you ever did. Wait.

You snuggle into the plush covers of your bed and close your eyes. You didn’t even know how long you’d been here. Maybe if you were really good Daddy would get you a toy calendar or something. That way you could at least keep track of the days. 

You correct yourself again ‘Jesse not Daddy.’

You sit up feeling a little bit defeated and grab the coloring book and crayons Jesse had bought you for some entertainment while he was at work. It was filled with cartoon cowboys and horses. It certainly couldn’t have just been a coincidence. 

The book opens to a page with a horse and a cowboy. You smile as you begin to color in the picture. Coloring was very therapeutic for you. Maybe because you had complete control of whatever happened in the picture. If you wanted the cowboy to look nothing like Jesse he could, if you wanted the horse to be on mars so be it, the horse could even be rainbow colored if you wanted. It was all up to you. It was refreshing.

The man strolls into the room a couple minutes later. “Well ain’t that cute. You coloring baby? Let Daddy see.” 

You blush as the big man kneels down next to you and turns the book so he can see it. “Well aren’t you the little artist huh pumpkin? It looks so good. Maybe Daddy’ll put it up on the fridge when you're done.” He muses happily. 

You blush heavily in embarrassment. “You don’t have to Daddy-“ you begin.

“Now darlin’, you wouldn’t be saying no to Daddy would you? You know what happens when you say no to Daddy.” Your eyes widen in fear. You know very well what happens when you say no to Daddy. Last time you said no to him he had thrown you over his lap and spanked you until your ass was cherry red. Then to further the humiliation, he made you stand in the corner with your pink frilly panties down so your pretty red ass was on display. It was humiliating. You could still feel the hot tears that had steamed down your face.

“No Daddy! I’d never say no to you!” You say with a wobbly nervous smile “You know what’s best for me I’m sorry for doubting you.” You finish the apology by leaving a couple small kisses on the man's scruffy cheek.

He smiles gently and strokes your soft hair. “Good girl (Y/N). That’s right. Daddy knows best.”

You do your best to keep a somewhat convincing smile during that statement. The man stands up and picks you up off the bed. He lifted you with ease. You were a grown woman and he lifted you like one might carry a toddler. ‘Blackwatch really must have toughened him up’ you think. ‘Or maybe he’s just naturally this strong.’

“Let’s go to the kitchen darlin’. Daddy’ll make you some dinner and you can watch some cartoons. After dinner I’ll give you your bath. How’s that sound?” He coos to you. There’s really only one correct answer. The man may have stated it in a question form but you weren’t allowed to answer the way you wanted. You go with a soft nod and Jesse carries you into the kitchen.

Jesse places you down on the plush couch before walking a couple of steps into the kitchen. The house was quite big and open. The living room flowed right into the kitchen. It was easier for Jesse to keep his eye on you that way. You supposed it was easy to afford a house like this when you were a high ranking blackwatch member. 

The man begins filling up a pot with water, most likely for some type of pasta. “What do you wanna watch baby? I recorded Sesame Street for you because I know you like it. But I could also just turn on a movie for you if you want that.”

You cringe at the thought of watching a movie again. It’s not that you don’t like movies, Jesse only lets you watch children’s movies. Disney mostly. And he only let you watch old movies like Snow White and Sleeping Beauty. When you had asked the man why you couldn’t watch Moana or The Little Mermaid he'd simply said “Those movies’ll rot your brain. They show dumb little girls disobeyin’ their daddies. Junk like that ain’t good for little ones like you.”

“Sesame Street please.” You say sweetly, trying not to get him to decide otherwise. The man smiles and once his pot is full and heating on the flame of the stove, he walks over to you and turns on a taped episode of Sesame Street.

You watch the cheerful furry monsters sing and run around on screen. You allow your mind to go fuzzy and barely notice the man that is pulling you onto his lap. Jesse wraps his arms around you and gives your torso a tight squeeze. You look back at him and he chuckles. “Ain’t you precious…” he mumbles. He begins to pepper little kisses onto your neck. Each one short and soft. Sometimes you could feel a little bit of saliva left where he had kissed you. You squirm a bit in discomfort and McCree smacks your thigh.

“Settle baby. I won’t hesitate to pull you over my lap right here and now.” Your eyes blow wide in apology and you stop squirming. He inspects you for a second before going back to your neck, taking it upon himself to bite the sensitive piece of skin right below your ear to make you whine. 

“Daddy…” you groan. The man simply shushes you and continues. Sucking a large purple bruise on your neck that would most certainly be there for a couple days. “Hush darlin’” he mumbles as he pulls off of your neck. “You trust Daddy don’t you?”

You hesitate for a second.

“Don’t you?” 

“Yes! Y-yes of course I do Daddy.” you reply embarrassingly quickly. 

A low rumbling laugh comes from his chest at the statement. “Good girl. Now you behave and take what Daddy gives you.” You nod, not wanting to make this any worse for yourself and clutch onto the man's shirt for support as he begins to sloppily make out with you.

His tongue is fervent against yours. He explores every nook and cranny of your mouth. Your soft tongue, your silky cheeks, and your palate are assaulted by him. He even goes as far as to run his tongue over your teeth. He was worshipping you, if only you actually wanted to be worshipped. 

When you release a thin strand of saliva connects your lips. The cowboy smirks. You look disheveled. Your lips are puffy and swollen from his rough treatment, previously milky skin had been tarnished by his mark, a strand of drool dripped down the side of your cheek. It was a beautiful sight. So little touch and you came undone like this. You poor poor thing. It was a good thing you had him to keep you safe.

A large metal hand runs through your hair. He looks at you decisively, as if picking out what he’d do with you. Eventually strong arms reposition you in his lap so that you’re straddling his thigh. 

“Y’know (Y/N), you’ve been an awfully good girl for Daddy lately. I think you’ve earned a reward.” Your heart drops. Given the context of the situation you found yourself in, you highly doubted the reward would be something you like.

Jesse’s hands move along your body. He pulls off your pink frilly dress so that you're left just in your pale pink undies. He gropes and grabs at every last part of you. Nothing off limits. Nothing was ever off limits to Daddy.

“Now then…” he purrs as a cold metal fingertip circles your nipple. “I’m gonna let you make Daddy all messy. Daddy’s gonna let you grind on his knee and cum all over him, but once that timer in the kitchen goes off you’ll stop. If you haven’t cum by then you’ll let Daddy cum in that sweet little mouth tonight.” 

You whimper lowly. “C-couldn’t we just watch cartoons Daddy?” The man raises an eyebrow, looking down at you as someone would a misbehaving toddler. “Now darlin’, if you aren’t gonna take your reward I could always punish you, if I were you I know which one I’d pick.”

After a beat of hesitation you turn around and face him. You straddle his thigh and look up at him expectantly. Jesse just chuckles “Go on baby.” 

You begin to slowly start grinding your sex on his leg. You’d be lying if you said it didn’t feel good. You hadn’t cum in so long… plus at least this way you were sorta getting off on your own terms.

“Hurry up (Y/N) that timer’s ticking down.” You grind a bit faster getting lost in the haze of the feeling. You can almost ignore the hands that run up and down your body. Almost. 

Jesse smirks when you let out a breathy moan. His hand trails down to your sweet little panties. A finger rubs against your now dampened clothed sex. “My my, someone’s wet.” Normally you’d blush and fluster at the statement but right now you hardly care. You were getting closer to your edge. If felt incredible. 

You pick up your pace on his leg. Little groans and whimpers leave your mouth as you grind. Jesse pulls your face in for another invasive kiss. Hot. So so hot. You feel blood rush to your cheeks and you approach your end. 

“H-hng D-dah-Daddy!” You scream as it all comes crashing down around you. Hips jerk in sporadic motions as you release all over his leg. You pant as the afterglow sets in and as if on cue the timer in the kitchen goes off. 

Jesse chuckles and places you down on the sofa. He looks down at his jeans and smirks when he sees the wet spot that had formed on them. He tilts your head to direct your eyes to the stain. “Look at that baby. You did that. So messy…” he coos. All you can do is look at him with lidded eyes and pant like a bitch in heat. 

He laughs at your lack of response and let’s your head fall limp onto the sofa. “Messy girl.” he mumbles to himself with a snicker. You pant and watch Jesse begin to boil the pasta in the pot. You must look pathetic, you realize. You came like a freight train in less than two minutes. Your pelvis felt sore and tired from your release. You would probably be a little wobbly the next time you stood up. You’re sure Jesse will use that as an excuse to coddle you and hold you like a child.

After a brief nap you're called to the table. You shakily stand up and attempt to waddle over. The cowboy smirks at your clumsiness. “Need a hand darlin?” You want to glare at him and say absolutely not, however you knew you were simply making a fool of yourself trying to walk on your own. You let out a sigh of defeat and nod.

The man walks over and scoops you up. He places you down in your chair at the table and smiles gently. “See darlin’ it’s nice when Daddy helps you. You're just little, you can’t do things on your own. There’s no shame in asking for help.”

The statement makes you want to cry. You were a soldier five months ago. Now you needed someone’s help to walk because you came too hard. You’d really been changed and that scares you in a way you can’t describe in words.

Jesse smiles at you a bit when he sees your blush. “Your so cute darlin’” he murmurs. “I made your favorite tonight. Mac and Cheese. Eat up.” 

You don’t say much during the meal. Your embarrassment was still strong from the reward. However the ooey gooey Mac and Cheese makes you feel a little better. If you had to say one good thing about the cowboy, at least he made good Mac and Cheese. 

Once the two of you finish eating Jesse takes your plate. “Come on baby. Bathtime.” He calls to you while leaving the kitchen. 

You hate bathtime, but tonight your simply too tired to argue with him. You follow him on still shaky legs, up the stairs and into the bathroom. 

The man began like he always did. He instructs you to stand up so he can strip you. Comments are made on how adorable your body is. He guides your dress up over your head and then has you sit on the toilet so he can take off your panties.

You sit on the toilet while waiting for Jesse to finish making the bath. He puts sweet smelling bubbles into it. It was childish but you wouldn’t complain, at least the bubbles hid your privates from him. 

The cold of the bathroom causes you to shiver and your nipples to harden. You sit there patiently waiting for the warmth of the water. Soon enough the Cowboy picks you up and places you into the bath. The shower head it taken from off the wall and your rinsed down. 

Jesse never spoke to you during bathing. It was something so intimate and so special to him. It was his time to just simply enjoy you. He didn’t want it interrupted. Whenever you talked in the bath he simply wouldn’t answer you. You got the memo soon enough.

The man lathers up a soft sponge and begins to run it up and down your body. He was always gentle when bathing your. He touched you like you were a fine piece of china, so delicate that one wrong move could shatter you to pieces. 

Soft strokes of the sponge up and down your skin feel nice. Jesse is very attentive. He knows what you like and what you don’t. When you're good for him he rewards you by indulging you in little back scratches or tummy rubs. There's never a verbal confirmation that it is a reward for your good behavior, but it seemed like it was implied. 

The hot spray of water rushes over your body again as he rinses you. His thumb works gently over a small knot in your back and you groan in pleasure. You hear the man softly chuckle in amusement above you.

Next he washes your hair. The man takes your shampoo bottle from the shelf and squirts some into his hand. He then works on lathering your hair. He massages your scalp in a way that turns your brain to goo. Big strong fingers melting away all your stress. Hell, if Jesse was your boyfriend and not your kidnapper, you probably wouldn’t be opposed to this. 

Soon enough however that’s over too and Jesse rinses you off one last time before lifting you out of the tub and drying you off in a soft warm towel. 

He picks you up and carries you to your bedroom. He grabs a soft pink nightgown from your dresser and instructs you to stand so he can put it on you. You obey and the man puts the garment on your naked body.

Jesse smiles at you gently. He guides you to the bed and watches you as you get in. He pulls the covers up over your body and kisses the bridge of your nose. 

“Goodnight baby. I’ll see you in the morning.”

You try to smile but you simply can’t. Sleeping was awful. No matter how you escaped during your dreams, you’d always return to this hell in the morning. Always.

The man walks to the corner of your room and flips on a small nightlight before shutting your lights off. You see him get one last glimpse of you before closing the door softly. You hear the click of the lock from outside the door and his footsteps walking down the hallway. 

You turn over onto your side on the bed and hug the soft plush rabbit that you had to accompany you. 

You were comfortable, but you weren’t. Your beautiful pastel prison was hell on earth but everyday you fear it’s becoming normal. Your mind was confused and distraught. Cloudy. 

And it would remain that way as long as Jesse McCree was in your life.

**Author's Note:**

> Want More?  
> Follow me on Tumblr @eevwrites  
> Comments are always appreciated:)


End file.
